Bring Me to Life
by JediBettyBug
Summary: Jaina suffers from the divorce of her parents. And of course, Zekk is there to help when she grabs hold of him.


**NOTES **Song, "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence. This is super old, and from TFN. I kinda changed it.

_How can you see into my eyes_

_like open doors?_

_leading you down into my core_

_where I've become so numb_

Here I am.

You can here me but not see me, correct? No one hardly sees me, not my body, but the _me_ that lives in this body. You don't see me because I'm really not here, I'm just the remnants of a once brave girl whose father walked out.

At the moment, I'm numb, the medicine to take my mind of things does just what it says. I lay for hours until it wears off and I rejoin the living. Not like I can rejoin. My heart hardly beats now days and I wonder just what can make it. Father doesn't see, or if he does he doesn't acknowledge. He goes about his business with his new family, overlooking what's left of me. I _used_ to smile but all I do now is display false happiness.

There's consequences to everything, you just might not suffer them. Han Solo walked out on Mother but _I _was the one to suffer. My brothers carry on just fine but _I _am having trouble. See, your father is special so if you still have yours, I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY. Just turn back and leave me alone, no questions.

I'm thinking though that I can find someone who sees me, sees past this false person, and understands my hurt and can rescue me.

Oh, there you are! Maybe you can help me find this someone.

_Without a soul_

_my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_until you find it there_

_and lead it back home_

Jaina Solo's eyes opened and slowly focused on two green balls. As the fuzziness left her sight, she reconized the balls were eyes and that they belong to Zekk. He smiled in concern and she tried to do the same for him. All her senses kicked in and she realized he was stroking her cheek.

"Threepio said you'd be waking soon," he said, sitting up and pulling her with him. Despite having the ability to sit straight, she leaned over into him limply, resting her face on his shoulder. Always encouraging, he gave her a light shake, gripping her shoulders and sitting her up. Their eyes met.

"Hwo--" she cleared her throat and started over. "How long was I out?"

"All night and morning; Jay, it's noon," he told her.

"Oh," was all she could say. When her brothers had gone to the Academy on Yavin 4-- she wasn't allowed to go until she was mentally stable-- Zekk had moved in to watch after her while her mother was off on diplomatic business and at the moment, Leia Solo was gone on a three day trip, leaving on the golden droid C-3PO to watch _them._ Not like they would do anything but the Solo woman was still a little unsure about him. Then again who wouldn't be? He was a sixteen-year-old vent crawler fresh from the streets.

"Come on," Zekk said, standing and offering her a hand. Jaina took it weakly, letting him pull her up. She stood on her own feet and walked past him to her door and then the 'fresher.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Well, oh, d'uh am I stupid. That someone is Zekk! He sees me! And he sees me as a friend-- exactly what I need-- a friend like me! His parents are dead and my mom is off so often it's like I don't have her. Excuse my choppy thoughts but I am so excited that I have finally noticed Zekk for what he is. Oh, wow, no meds for me tonight; I'm going to work this out on my own.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breath into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

Most mornings that Leia was away, Zekk had to wake Jaina but to his horror, she woke him by beating on his door. He jumped up and opened the door, seeing her standing there in a plushy robe and bare feet, chestnut hair wet and falling down to her hips. She was smiley, which was a shock because most days she's only aware of pain, anger, and resentment. But she was lucid of everything around her, even the joys, happiness, and peace.

"Come on, sleepy head!" She exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

Now he was freaked out. "You didn't take your meds!"

"So?" She questioned, grinning adorably.

Actually, he liked this Jaina better than the half-dead shell haunting the hallways. All day they lounged around lazily, doing a page of school work here and there. As the hours surrounding dusk drew near, they were laying on the living room sofa, the Solo girl curled up asleep on his chest. Of course she hadn't dozed off that way; she'd moved from his side to his chest, snuggling in. He heard the com ring and let it roll to the answering machine but immediately wished he hadn't.

"_Hey, Leia,"_ the caller started nervously. _"It's Han; just though I might check in. . . see how everything's going."_ The Solo man paused and then hang up.

Zekk felt Jaina move and looked down. Her eyes were open and the smile had disappeared.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

"A brother?" Jaina echoed. She had commed her father immediately, happy at first but it quickly spoiled to confusion and sadness. "How old is he? He's _eight_?"

It pained Zekk to watch her fall back into her state of being reserved. She was having a rough time taking in all the facts Han Solo was laying down.

"Step-mother? When did you get married? You left when I was seven," she said and then paused. "No, I don't understand! Why didn't you tell-- No we can't talk about this later-- Dad? DAD?!" She hung up and threw the com at the wall.

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_Bring me to life_

When Leia had returned home to find Jaina upset, she had practically put a lightsabre to Zekk's throat. He explained that Han had called and the Solo women went pale and asked for the com. Zekk handed it to her and excused himself.

_Frozen inside without your touch  
__Without your love  
Darling only you are the life  
Among the dead_

Jaina seemed to be waiting for him in her room, huddled in a corner, knees to chest, crying. He kneeled infront of her, resting his hands cautiously on her shoulders. She didn't shrug off his touch but at the same time didn't embrace it.

"I have another brother," she whispered. "He's-- I just-- How?"

Zekk couldn't say anything. He couldn't answer her questions. Instead, he moved his hands down her back and wrapped her in a tight hug, his cheek beside hers. Something in his chest warmed as she wrapped her arms around him. The warmth grew, spreading through his limbs like a wildfire. Before he knew it, he was gone.

All this time  
Can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
But you were there infront of me

**_Father no love cold gone? gone gone gone not coming back no not ever new family to be with not me alone cold miss Daddy scared worthless unloved need you why not come dying soul freeze to death drown end pain end end end Force take me..._**

_Zekk plunged head-first into the stream of choppy thoughts but he didn't pull back. He could see Jaina sitting a few meters away and he went over to her. She didn't look up at him, but continued to whisper the words that invaded his mind._

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

_"What happened?" He asked._

_Her out-loud thoughts took a sudden turn._

**_Bonded souls your mine no difference just one latched onto you support love me please? Need you pillar strength my guide...._**

_"We bonded? Like in the Force?" He had heard tales of Jedi joining together in unbreakable bonds. Did he have the Force?_

_"Yes," Jaina said plainly, the thoughts silencing._

_"Why?"_

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life

_"I need you," she whispered, finally looking at him with big, teary eyes. "Not romantically or anything but I need you. You can heal me. You and only you."_

_"But I don't know how to use the Force.''_

_"I can teach you."_

_"What about after you're better?"_

_"We'll deal with that when it comes." With that, he was back._

"Jaina?" He shifted in their embrace until he could see her face. She was sleeping, arms loose but still tied. In the background, he could hear Leia talking but he drowned her out. Right now, he was needed. He wouldn't fail her.

_Bring me to life  
Bring me to life._

-----


End file.
